Venus Z: Love and Justice Agents
by Roll NEO
Summary: This was my very first fanfic project, but only recently have I decided to upload it to fanficiton.net! Read the first chapter for summary! More chapters coming when I find the time to upload them!
1. Logging In

Venus Z: Love and Justice Agents by Roll-chan 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and any and all Rockman aspects used in this story belong to Capcom.

Note: This fanfic is written in a slightly alternate universe using my current knowledge of the Sailor Moon/Sailor V universe. It may not correspond with the timeline so please bear with me.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACCESSING JUSTICE AGENCY ARCHIVES...

ENTER LOGIN: ZERO

ENTER PASSWORD: #####

PASSWORD ACCEPTED

ENTER COMMAND

>LOOKUP: VENUS Z

Venus Z: Love and Justice Agents is the story of what happened to Mina after she left London as Sailor V---and before she arrived in Japan as Sailor Venus. After arriving at an airport from riding a train in London,  
Mina and Artemis get sidetracked when they are forced onto the wrong plane, and instead of going to Tokyo, they headed past it, towards New York City! Upon landing, she is escorted to the headquarters of a top secret peacekeeping force called the Justice Agency. Their leader has been monitoring her for a while and asks for her help in ending the threat of a deadly terrorist organization known as Neo Arcadia. Only upon the capture of Neo Arcadia's leader will Mina be allowed to return to Tokyo. It looks like our heroine is taking a slight detour from her destiny...

>LOOKUP: ZERO

In order to complete her newest mission, Mina is assigned to be partners with the Justice Agency's top agent, #000, Codename: Zero.

Zack Zabala, AKA Zero, is 16 years old, about 5'9", has long blond hair like Mina, only spiky, and green eyes. One of his major pet peeves is when other people mistake him for a girl because of his hair.

Zack is a real loner. He'd try to get a job done by himself rather than depend on someone else to help him. Although he has a sense of humor, he rarely ever shows it. At first, he totally rejects the idea of having Mina as a partner.

>LOOKUP: PERSONNEL

Here is a small list of key personnel within the Justice Agency:

Signas - #001 - Age:37

Signas is the epitome of leadership, which is probably why he was appointed leader of the Justice Agency. In the security of his office, he overlooks all operations and makes all the important decisions.

Alia - #402 - Age:16

Alia is a computer genius. She is in charge of all operational statistics, supplying precious info to all agents on the field on their objectives. Her job is very stressful, so she finds herself drinking green tea to calm her nerves whenever she gets the time.

Douglas - #194 - Age:16

Douglas is the head of the Justice Agency's R&D department. His job is to create new weapons and defensive measures for fighting Neo Arcadia. He is the one who created Zero's armor and all the beam weapons that all agents use in the field.

Iris - #N/A - Age:11

Iris is an agent-in-training. She keeps trying to prove herself to Zack so she can become a full-fledged agent and be by his side forever. When she discovers that Mina is Zack's new partner, she becomes jealous and more determined than ever to be the best she can be.

Nana - #077 - Age:15

Nana is like a backup for Alia. While Alia gives info on objectives, Nana is responsible for sending battle data to agents in combat against the soldiers of Neo Arcadia, analyzing their strategies and pinpointing their weaknesses.

Marino - #657 - Age:19

A veteran agent who is originally from Japan, Marino is both beautiful and deadly. She is a master of both stealth and the element of surprise.  
She is the one who taught Zack how to fight, and taught him to "never count on anyone's power but your own."

Cinnamon - #374 - Age:13

A shy young girl with the desire to take care of others, Cinnamon is probably the purest agent you'll ever meet. Just getting used to working in the field, her ability to relieve one's injuries quickly is very helpful. But because of her lack of combat training, she can become an easy target during a firefight.

Spider - #666 - Age:25

Spider is probably the most relaxed of all agents. Always the ladies'  
man, this wisecracking gambler always keeps his cool in even the toughest of situations, but when it comes to combat, he's all business. Don't let his deck of playing cards fool you: his suit has a special enhancement that can infuse energy into them and make them more deadly than Zero's beam saber.

Massimo - #255 - Age:34

Massimo is an ex-monk from a secret order somewhere in Europe. Wielding a massive beam axe custom made by Douglas, this juggernaut of pure muscle and raw power is an unstoppable war machine on the battlefield, able to tear though a whole Neo Arcadian platoon in nothing flat. Despite his robust appearance, he is actually a gentle giant, with a big heart to match his body.

Axl - #976 - Age:13

Axl is one of the newest agents, fresh from training. He sounds very confident when he talks about becoming better than Zero someday. With his twin beam pistols, he never misses a mark. His brash attitude, as Zack says, "will get him into real trouble one of these days." Axl's attempts to show everyone up do, in fact, get him into some tight pinches.

>LOOKUP: NEO ARCADIA

Little is known about the terrorist organization known as Neo Arcadia.  
They seem to have a nearly limitless army of super-powered robots that are constantly terrorizing the populace. Thanks to the efforts of the Justice Agency, they have been contained to just the city of New York.  
Though how long the Justice Agency can keep them at bay, however, has yet to be seen.

>LOGOFF

LOGGING OFF...

THANK YOU FOR ACCESSING THE JUSTICE AGENCY ARCHIVES


	2. We Need Your Help

Venus Z: Love and Justice Agents by Roll-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any concepts borrowed from the Rockman/Megaman series.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: We Need Your Help!

"Hurry up or we'll miss our flight, Mina!" A small white cat said to a young girl with long blonde hair.  
"I'd like to see you do any better, Artemis!" Mina snapped back at her guardian as she ran through a crowd of busy people. They had just arrived at the airport and were about to miss the flight to Tokyo. Mina pushed her way towards the counter to show the person behind it her ticket. When she got there, two men dressed in black with shades stood in front of her.  
"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Mina shouted at them. "I'm about to miss my flight here!" One of the men pulled a badge out of his pocket.  
"We're with Interpol," he said. "You're under arrest." The other man pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them onto Mina's wrists.  
Mina looked flabberghasted. "Under what charges!? I've never committed a crime in my life, let alone an international one!" She tried to grab the first man by the collar of his suit, but he pushed her off as both of them grabbed one of her arms and carried her off with Artemis still in tow.

The two men took her to a semi-large black jet. Inside, they guided her to her seat. One of the men went up to the cockpit, while the other sat down in a seat just across from her.  
"You still haven't told me what I'm under arrest for!" Mina said.  
"I told you I didn't do anything wrong"  
The man smiled. "We know. Don't worry, it'll all be revealed to you when we arrive at our destination." The jet jumped a little as it started to move. Mina looked out the window as they were lifted into the air.  
"Mina..." muttered a soft voice. She turned around to see Artemis hiding behind her. "Are you okay"  
"I'm fine, no thanks to you," she answered. Why didn't you do something like jump at them or at least try to bite them?" The man overheard her talking and saw Artemis.  
"There's no need to hide," he said. "You two are perfectly safe with us." They both looked at him. "Wait a minute," Mina said. "You don't mean that"  
"We know everything about you, Sailor V," he cut her off. Mina and Artemis gasped.  
"But, how?" Artemis asked. "It's almost impossible for anyone to figure that out"  
"It's our leader's job to know things. I told you, everything will be made clear very soon"  
"You guys aren't with Interpol, are you?" Mina guessed.  
"We needed a way to get you out of there without attracting a crowd. After all, just trying to grab you would be plain rude." He got up and approached Mina. He pulled out a small key and unlocked Mina's handcuffs. "Sorry about the inconvenience"  
"Sorry? You just made me miss my plane to Tokyo! You think a little apology like sorry's gonna make it all better!?" Mina started to go into a rant.  
"You don't understand," the man said. "This is a very important matter that we need your help on"  
"My help? Why should I trust you"  
"Wait Mina," Artemis said. "Something tells me he's telling the truth. We should just hear him out first"  
"Ugh... okay, just what the heck is going on?" Before she could get an answer, though, the jet jumped again. Mina gazed out of the window again and saw that they had landed. "Whoa, that was fast! We only left the airport about 30 minutes ago!" She looked out a little farther, and saw a cluster of skyscrapers off in the distance near a large bay. In the middle of the bay was a large blue statue holding a torch and a slab.  
"We're here," the man said. "Welcome to New York City"  
"WHAT!!!? New York City!? B, but how did we get here so fast"  
"That's not important. What's important is that you follow us"  
The second man came back out of the cockpit and they both escorted Mina and Artemis out of the jet.  
"This is strange," Mina said to Artemis. "First these people know I'm Sailor V, and now we're in America after a 30-minute flight from Asia! This is getting wierd"  
"I'm with you on this," Artemis answered. "They better have a good explanation for all this." As all four of them walked towards an old condemned building, one of the men pushed the doorbell next to the door.  
The ground shook a little as light appeared from behind the door. The door slid open, revealing a new-looking elevator.  
"After you," the men said. "You'll be meeting our leader very soon." Mina reluctantly entered the elevator, followed by Artemis and the two men. The door slid shut as the elevator descended underground and into the dark shaft below.

When the elevator door opened again, Mina's and Artemis's eyes widened at what lay before them. They were in a large lobby, people dressed like the two men walking around, both male and female. There were several hallways branching out from this central hub.  
"Head straight down the central hall," one of the men said. "At the end will be double doors. They'll be expecting you." With that, the two men walked off and disappeared into the crowd of people.  
"Well, you heard them," Artemis said. "Let's get moving." He hopped up onto Mina's shoulder as she pushed her way past the crowd towards the center hall. As Mina walked down the hall, everyone she passed looked very busy, almost as if in a trance. At the end of the hall were large double doors, just as the man from before had said, and a pair of guards armed with strange looking rifles.  
"Excuse me," Mina said. "I was told to come here." The guards looked at her, then stepped away from the doors. They slid open, and the inside of the room behind it was dark. Mina could make out the shapes of a man sitting behind a desk.  
"Ah, you've finally made it," a voice outside called. "Please come in." Mina slowly walked past the guards, who gave her stone-cold gazes. The moment she walked through the doorway, the doors slid shut behind her. The lights in the room flared open, revealing the man behind the desk to be middle-aged, about in his late thirties, Wearing a highly decorated black uniform with a tall black hat, like the one the captain of a ship would wear.  
"So, you're the one who sent those guys to retrieve us?" Artemis asked the man.  
"That would be me," he replied with a deep, yet soft tone of voice. "My name is Signas, and I am the leader of the Justice Agency"  
"Justice Agency?" Mina looked confused. "I've never heard of a Justice Agency before"  
"Because nobody but its members know it exists." Signas smiled.  
"I've been keeping my eye on you, Sailor V. Mina Aino, age 13, turning 14 in October 22, blood type B, your best school subjects are physical education and English. You also dream of becoming a famous idol"  
"Wow, they weren't kidding when those people from before said you knew everything about me"  
"They probably also told you it's my job to know these things.  
But, let us skip the pleasantries for now. The reason I have brought you here is for one thing and one thing only: we need your help"  
"Need our help?" Artemis asked. "Help with what? What exactly is your purpose here"  
"I suppose I would have to tell you that, wouldn't I? Well, then,  
let's start at the beginning. We are the Justice Agency, an international peacekeeping force. Because of our efforts, we have taken down the underworld's most feared groups and factions. When we had caught wind of a Dark Agency stirring up trouble in Europe, we were about to send agents to investigate the matter, that is until you beat us to the punch. I cancelled the operation, and began to observe you, and may I say you put on quite a show"  
"Okay, I guess that explains some things," Mina said, "But what EXACTLY do you need my help for"  
"Right then, let's cut to the chase. We have tracked down one of the largest terrorist organizations in the history of mankind, called Neo Arcadia. We are to believe that Neo Arcadia's base-of-operations to be somewhere in this city, but we don't know where"  
"So, what makes this Neo Arcadia so dangerous that you would need me for"  
"I was getting to that. They posess technology far more advanced than anything we've ever seen. Using this technology, they've created an army of super-powered robots that seems to have no limit. We've been able to contain this army to just this city, but we don't know how long we can keep them from escaping into the rest of the world. That's where you come in. With your help, I believe we can turn the tables on them"  
"Alright, but have you thought about my plans? When can I go back to Tokyo"  
"I assure you, as soon as we have captured Neo Arcadia's leader and disband their organization, we will get you to Tokyo will all due speed using our custom jet, the same one that brought you here." Signas pressed a button on a speaker on his desk and spoke into it. "Send him in." He looked back at Mina. "To help you in this task, I am making you a temporary member of the Justice Agency, and have assigned you to be partners with our top agent. He should be here very soon"  
Just then, the doors slid open, and in walked a younger man than Signas or the two men from the airport, but older than Mina. He was clad in bright red armor, with yellow stripes around his neck and ankles. He had green eyes, and long, spiky, blond hair that almost touched the ground. His left shoulder plate was emblazoned with a large Z.  
"I'm here," the young man said. "What is it"  
"Ahem," Signas cleared his throat. "I'd like to indroduce you to the Justice Agency's most valued operative, #000, Codename: Zero. Zero,  
this is Mina, AKA Sailor V. She will be your partner effective immediately." Zero turned and looked at Mina with a mean look.  
"Pleased to meet you," said Mina, extending her arm out for a handshake. Zero didn't move; he just gave her the same look, then turned to Signas.  
"This is some kind of bad joke, right?" Zero said. "Because this isn't very funny. I work alone, sir. I'm a soldier, not a babysitter"  
"Is that so!?" Mina pulled back her arm and clenched her teeth to show her frustration.  
"I'm not asking you to like it," Signas said. "I'm telling you to do it. I won't put up with that kind of attitude, Zero, do you understand"  
"Yes, sir. I'll be waiting outside when you are done with her"  
Zero saluted him, then turned around and left the room.  
"You must forgive Zero," Signas said to Mina. "He has a problem with working with other people. He's the kind of person who thinks he can get anything done by himself"  
"So I noticed," Mina said glancing off at where Zero was standing at. "It'll be tough, but I'll try to cope with it"  
"That's good to hear. You're dismissed. Zero will give you a tour of the facility and show you to your private room. You'll be hearing from me in the future"  
The moment Mina and Artemis came out of Signas' office, Zero began to walk off. "Follow me, and try to keep up," he said with a distasteful tone.  
"This is going to be harder than I thought," Mina whispered to Artemis.  
"You'll just have to bear with it, Mina," Artemis answered. "If what Signas said is true, they really will need your help on this." Mina sighed and followed Zero closely behind him.

This is only the beginning... 


	3. The Trouble Begins

Venus Z: Love and Justice Agents by Roll-chan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : The Trouble Begins

Mina and Artemis followed Zero back down the central hall as their tour of the Justice Agency's headquarters began. Mina looked at all the doors that lined the hallway, then looked at Zero.  
"What are all these doors?" she asked him.  
"Those are the dormitories," Zero answered, "the private rooms for every agent working here. You'll have a room just like one of these,  
that only you can get into unless you let someone else in. I'll show you your room at the end of the tour"  
"Do we ever get to leave this place"  
"You can leave the facility at any time, but you must remain in constant touch with this place to be ready to act on a moment's notice"  
When they had reached the center lobby, Zero made a left turn into another hall.  
"How many agents work in this organization, Zero?" asked Artemis.  
"Exactly 1000 work in the field, plus many more trainees and administration," he responded. "Our first stop is the Lab. I need to pick something up there."

After walking down a hall similar to the previous one, they came to a large door. Zero looked at the guards, and they could tell right away who he was. They opened the door, and the three of them walked in.  
Inside, people in pure white lab coats were study and experimenting with various objects. One person stood out the most: A man wearing large red goggles and a green suit that looked slightly similar to Zero's armor.  
He was handling a small stick-shaped object that was slightly larger than the palm of your hand. Zero approached the man and tapped him on his shoulder.  
"Not now, I'm busy," the man said, brushing Zero off. Zero tapped him again. "I said leave me---" he turned and saw Zero. "Oh, hi there,  
Zero. Didn't see you there"  
"Hey, Douglas," Zero said with a slightly softer tone than he used when talking to Mina. "Is it ready yet"  
"I just have to make a few adjustments, and it will be good as new." Douglas fiddled with the stick in his hands a little more, then handed it to Zero. "Here's your beam saber. I'm such a genius. After all,  
I made the thing"  
"What is that thing?" Mina asked looking at Zero, who was closely examining it.  
"I've never seen you here before," Douglas said to Mina. "Are you a new recruit from training"  
"No, my name is Mina. I was brought here by Signas to help you guys"  
"Is that so? Nice to meet you, Mina, I'm Douglas. To answer your question from before, that thing's a beam saber, the ultimate melee weapon. You see, it can---" Before he could finish, a beam of blue light shot out of the stick in Zero's hand and zipped past Mina's face as she jumped back.  
"Looks like it still works," Zero said looking at Mina, smiling.  
She was trying to catch her breath from the sudden fright.  
"Mina, are you alright?" Artemis asked.  
"I'm...just...fine," Mina said with an agitated look on her face.  
'So that's how he wants to play, huh?' she thought, looking at Zero.  
"Thanks, Douglas," said Zero. "See you later." He turned to Mina.  
"We're heading to the Statistics room next. Stop goofing around and come on." He headed for the exit without her.  
"Ooo, I wish I could just smack him!" Mina said tightening her fist.  
"Give him time, Mina," Douglas said. "He's a nice guy if you hang around him for a long time... well, sorta. See you later. It was nice to meet you." He walked off to go help the other scientists.  
"Well, let's go Artemis," Mina said. She looked around, but Artemis was nowhere to be found. "Artemis? Now where did he go? This is starting to become a bad day for me." She shrugged and ran to the exit after Zero.

When they made it to the center lobby, Zero just noticed that Artemis was not with Mina. "Hey," he said, "where's the talking cat"  
"I don't know," Mina said, "he disappeared when we are at the lab"  
"I'm sure someone will spot him later. For now, let's move on"  
Before he could turn back around, the voice of a little girl could be heard calling out. "Zero!" Suddenly, Zero found himself being hugged by a little girl with long brown hair wearing a red and blue uniform and a red beret.  
"Who is this?" Mina asked. "With how tight she's holding on to you, you'd think she was your sister"  
"You wish!" Zero said, gently prying the girl off him. "What are you doing here, Iris? You're supposed to be in class! How did you get out this time"  
"The instructor was busy lecturing another trainee, so that's when I got out," Iris replied. "I was getting bored in there, and I haven't seen you all day!" She looked at Mina. "Who's that"  
"She's supposed to be my 'partner"  
"WHAT!?" Iris jumped up and grabbed Zero by the collar of his armor. "That can't be! I was going to be your partner when I finished my training"  
"Well, with you skipping your sessions, you'll never finish"  
Iris let go of him. "You're mean!" She turned and walked up to Mina. "You better not get any funny ideas with him or you'll have to answer to me"  
"Believe me, I have no intention," Mina said while giving Zero a cold gaze. Just then, a man came up from behind Iris and grabbed her by the back of the collar of her uniform.  
"You think you can sneak off like that!?" the instructor said.  
"You're in for a very long lecture when the training session is over!" He carried her off as Iris groaned.  
"Anyway, let's get moving," Zero said heading down yet another hallway. Mina quietly followed.

After another long walk, They stopped in front of another large door. Mina stretched her legs a little. "Why is everything have to be so apart?" she asked.  
"You ask too many questions," Zero said. "Besides, this is good exercise. Your complaining proves how out-of-shape you are"  
"You're doing that on purpose aren't you!?" she yelled at him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he retorted calmly. He approached the door as it slid open. Inside, it was nearly pitch black,  
the only light coming from the hundreds of monitors lining the walls. As in the lab, the people inside were totally absorbed into what they were doing. Zero walked past the busy workers and towards a pair of girls; one had short blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a light, pink and white suit like Douglas and Zero; the other with short pink hair with a tuft of white hair and blue eyes as well, wearing a light, white and orange suit with the number 77 on her chestplate. Zero quietly snuck up on them and gave a sharp whistle. They literally jumped out of their seats and turned around.  
"Don't do that!" the pink-haired girl shouted at him.  
"You almost gave me a heart attack, Zero," said the blonde.  
"Sorry about that," Zero said smiling. "I thought you two would want to say hi to the new person. This is Mina, my new 'partner'. If you can even call her one. She doesn't look very competent"  
"You're so mean, Zero!" said the pink-haired girl.  
"Glad I'm not the only that thinks that," said Mina.  
"So you're Mina? Nice to meet you, my name's Nana. Glad someone other than me can speak openly about what they think about him"  
"And I'm Alia," added the blonde. "You're going to be Zero's new partner? Then you'll be hearing a lot from us. I'm in charge of giving Zero his orders and providing him with information"  
"And I transmit combat data if he runs into any Neo Arcadia soldiers. Since you'll be working with him from now on, you'll need this." Nana handed her a small headset. "Put that on, and you and Zero will hear everything we tell you"  
"Thanks." Mina put on the headset. "Testing, testing," she said tapping the mike. "Can you hear me"  
"Clear as a whistle," Alia said. "Now you're ready to go on missions." Suddenly, sirens sounded off throughout the entire facility.  
Red lights flaring up made everything turn a deep red.  
"Speak of the devil," said Zero. "What's going on, Alia"  
"Scanning the city now," Alia said typing quickly on her console.  
"Source of disturbance found. It looks like a massive blaze has broken out downtown"  
"A fire? That's it?" said Zero. "Let the fire department handle it. We can't worry about small things like that"  
"Let me finish," Alia said. "The source of the blaze is.  
moving"  
"What?" Mina and Zero looked closer at Alia's monitor. As she said, the focal point of the massive flames was moving down the streets leaving everything in it's path charred. "Wait a minute," Zero said.  
"Zoom up on the source, Alia"  
"I'll try." She typed some more on her console and the picture was magnified several times. In the center of the flames was the shape of a person. "There's someone, or something in there"  
"All signs point to Neo Arcadia," said Zero. "I'm on it." He quickly ran out of the room. Mina pulled out her transformation pen and held it up into the air.  
"Moon Power Transform!" In a bright flash of light, Mina had reappeared as Sailor V, and ran off after Zero.  
"Wow," Nana said as she watched. "That's impressive"  
"I hope she can handle this," Alia said. "I don't think she knows how dangerous Neo Arcadia soldiers are..."

Meanwhile, at downtown, people were running away from the approaching flames. The flames continued down the street, scorching cars and buildings like pieces of firewood. The figure from the center of the blaze stepped out into the open, revealing itself to be a robot, with a head shaped like a smokestack, fire shooting out the top, with two large eyes peering out. It had two flame cannons for arms, and had an emblem with a flame on its chest.  
"Hah! Look at them run! Soon, they won't have anywhere to run,  
and then I'll turn them into one big barbecue! Hahahah"  
"Not if I have anything to say about that," called out a voice.  
The robot looked around to see where it came from. Behind him stood Zero.  
"What was that?" the robot said. "You think you can extinguish Fireman's flames? Then you're seriously mistaken"  
"Really?" Zero pulled out his beam saber. "We'll see." He began to charge at Fireman. Fireman braced himself for the oncoming attack.  
Just a few feet from making contact, another voice came from nowhere.  
"Stop right there!" Zero was so startled that he tripped and fell at Fireman's feet. They both looked up and saw Sailor V standing on top of one the burnt buildings.  
"Threatening these innocent people with your flames of destruction is totally unforgiveable! I'm Sailor V, the soldter of love and beauty, and I'll defeat you"  
"Oh yeah, REAL SMOOTH TIMING!" Zero yelled at her. He looked up real quick and saw Fireman aiming his flame cannons at his face. He rolled away as the ground was set ablaze. Zero scrambled back onto his feet and headed for cover.  
"Nana," Zero said through the headset in his helmet, "have you found any open spots on this guy? My one chance to end this quick just went out the window"  
"I'm looking in on it, Zero," Nana responded, "give me some more time"  
"Crap." Zero ran from cover to cover, trying to get closer to Fireman. At the same time, Sailor V saw the opportune moment to strike at Fireman. She leapt from the building and came down with a kick.  
"Sailor V Kick!" Fireman turned around at the last moment and cushioned her blow with his arm and pushed her away. She somersaulted and landed on her feet. "So, that's the way you want it, huh?" She pulled out her compact and aimed it at Fireman.  
"Crescent Super Beam!" A large beam of light shot out from the compact and straight for Fireman. He retaliated by holding out both his arms.  
"Fire Arm!!!" Two jets of fire shot out from the cannons on his arms. The first blast struck the beam head on and neutralized it. Before Sailor V could have a chance to react, the second blast shot just a few inches past her. The pure intensity of the blast knocked her off her feet and back into a wall.  
"Pathetic," Fireman grunted. "You're even weaker than that other one!" Sailor V was too weak to move, and could only look at him.  
'I knew something like this was going to happen,' thought Zero.  
'Looks like I don't have a choice.' He jumped out from his hiding spot and charged for Fireman. He pulled out his beam saber again and tried to take a swing at him. Fireman parried the blow with his arm. He took his other arm and punched Zero in the stomach, knocking him back some.  
'He's right,' Sailor V thought to herself. 'I am too weak. I couldn't even lay a finger on him. What am I going to do now...?' Just then, she felt someone brushing up against her. She looked down, and saw Artemis. "Artemis... How did you"  
"You have to stand and fight, Sailor V," said Artemis.  
"But how?" she answered. "I don't even have enough strength to get up"  
"You always have the strength inside of you. You just have to believe in your own abilities. Look deep inside of yourself, and release that strength"  
"Look inside me...?" Sailor V closed her eyes and concentrated.  
She could feel a new warmth coming from inside of her. 'Is this what Artemis was talking about?' she thought. 'I can feel it... I feel it struggling... struggling to get out!' She opened her eyes as her body was covered in light.  
After being smacked around by Fireman, Zero was brought to his knees. "Damn," he said, "this one is much stronger than any I've ever had to fight before." He looked behind Fireman and saw Sailor V covered in the light, and his eyes widened. Fireman saw this, and turned around. His eyes also widened in amazement.  
Sailor V slowly stood up as her wounds were healed. Her transformation pen appeared in front of her, and changed shape. She looked at it, then grabbed it. "I can feel my new power..." she said.  
"Now, Sailor V," said Artemis, "Use your new power! Become the true soldier of love and beauty!" Sailor V nodded and held her new pen into the air.  
"Venus Power, Make Up!" A surge of golden light flared out and blinded Zero and Fireman. When the light faded, they both looked up and saw Sailor V, who looked a little different. Her face mask was gone, her blue neck bandanna and skirt were orange, and she had a gold tiara with an orange jewel across her forehead.  
"What's going on!?" Fireman said.  
"That's something I'd like to know," said Zero.  
"I am..." said Sailor V, "...the true soldier of love and beauty,  
Sailor Venus! And in the name of my guardian planet of Venus, I will punish you!" She held her arm into the air, and energy began to gather at her fingertip.  
'Something tells me I should move,' Zero thought as he ran away from Fireman. Fireman turned around to see him running, and turned back to Sailor Venus.  
"I'll fry you before you have a chance to attack!" Fireman shouted as he aimed his cannons at her.  
Sailor Venus did not look worried at this gesture as more and more energy came to her finger. She brought her arm back down and pointed at Fireman.  
"FIRE ARM!!!" Fireman yelled at the top of his lungs as two gigantic jets of flame shot out of the cannons.  
"CRESCENT BEAM!!!" Sailor Venus shout out in the same fashion. A large beam of light that was twice as big as the flame jets shot out of her finger. As it passed the flames, they instantly dissipated, and it continued on its path straight for Fireman.  
"WHAT!?" Fireman looked shocked as the beam completely devoured him.  
Zero had to shield his eyes because the light was so bright.  
"Jesus, man! What the heck is that"  
Fireman could feel his body breaking apart under the beam of light. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!! GRAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Soon, his entire body was vaporized completely.  
As the beam faded, Sailor Venus lowered her arm and was gasping for air. "I... did it..." She smiled, closed her eyes, and passed out on the ground.  
"Sailor Venus!" Artemis called out nudging her. "She really put a lot of energy into that one. She did good. Rest while you can, you deserve every moment"  
Meanwhile, Zero just lowered his arms and looked around. There was no sign of Fireman, and he saw Sailor Venus on the ground. "Alia, can you hear me?" he spoke into his helmet.  
"Zero, what's happened out there?" Alia asked. "All signs of the Neo Arcadian robot disappeared in an instant. What's going on"  
"I'll explain later. For now, send out a medical crew, we're both pretty beat up. Mission accomplished... amazingly."

Moments later, back at Justice Agency headquarters, an unarmored Zero and Mina were sitting in beds in the infirmary. One of the nurses was tending to Zero's wounds.  
"OUCH! No so tight!" said Zero as the nurse wrapped a bandage around his arm.  
"For being a top agent, you sure whine a lot over a few scrapes and bruises," said the nurse.  
"Well, I wouldn't be like this if a certain somebody didn't show up at the wrong time!" He looked at Mina in her bed.  
"What!? You want to blame that on me!?" Mina shouted back at him.  
She was ready to get out of the bed, but she fell back down cringing in pain.  
"Are they going to be all right?" Artemis asked the nurse.  
"Your friend has no injuries, amazingly," she replied, "but she's totally exhausted. As for Zack, he's a grown man. He can take the pain"  
"Your real name's Zack?" Mina looked at Zero.  
"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Zack snapped at her.  
"No! Why do you always have to yell back at me!?" She retorted.  
"I didn't like the tone in your voice when you said that"  
"Oh yeah"  
"Yeah"  
As the two argued with eachother, Artemis sighed. "Something tells me we're going to be here for a while..."

At that time, in a dark office, a figure watched a recording of Fireman's defeat through a widescreen monitor. "How interesting..." it muttered. "Sailor Venus, is it? Let's see how long it will take until my army crushes you into oblivion!"

To Be Continued 


End file.
